There Will Be Changes
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Set about four years after the shows finale
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma I want to help" Annie hears a three year old John yells as she is loading the washer

"No I want to help grandma" She hears Jacob say on the other side of her

"Well why don't we take a break from doing laundry and take this breakfast up to your daddy and see if he's awake" Annie says bending down to them

"Okay" They both say as they go back over to the kitchen counter as Annie walks behind them

"I'll get the tray" Annie says as she gets some juice out of the fridge as she looks at the two "and you can see if he's awake" She says as they take off up the stairs

Meanwhile upstairs Matt is facing away from the door half under the covers as Jenny and Jacob run through the door "Daddy are you awake" John says jumping on the bed as Jacob gets on the other side

"I am now" Matt says slowly as he rolls onto his back with a bewildered look on his face "What's going on are y'all okay" he says trying to wake up further

"I thought I told you to see if he was awake, not to wake him up" Annie says as she walks in the room seeing the look on Matt's face

"John did ask me if I was awake" Matt says as he rubs his eyes as he still lays on the pillow "as they jumped on the bed waking me up"

"We made you breakfast" Jacob says as Matt starts to sit up more as Annie sits the tray down in front

"Oh well it looks great" Matt says looking at the tray "What happened here?" He says holding up a piece of toast with a bite took out of it

"I got hungry" Jacob says looking up at Matt as Matt smiles and rubs his head

"Grandma helped too and Mommy before she left for work" John says as he looks up at Matt "She had a breakfast sandwich"

"Huh good to know" Matt says as he looks at her

As they continue to talk Sarah comes bursting back in the room frantic as she searchs around the room

"Hi Mommy" Jacob says as him and John look at Sarah

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Matt says as he gives her a look as she continues to look around the room

"Hey babies" She says looking at Jacob and John "And yes I'm supposed to be but I forgot my"

"Oh that's down on the table in the living room" Annie says before Sarah can finish what she's saying

"Thanks mom" Sarah says as she runs back out of the room as she goes back down the stairs

"How do you do that grandma?" John says turning to look at Annie

"Yea that's what I would like to know" Matt says as he takes another bite of food

"It comes over time" Annie says looking at the three of them "I think it had kicked in by the time your daddy was about your age, and I've had plenty of practice"

"Jackson, would you just relax" Ruthie says as she stands outside of the back door of the house standing across from a guy with wavy blond hair

"I'm trying too" Jackson says as he looks back at her "Exacly what did you tell your family again" he says looking back at her

"I just told them I was coming home for the long weekend and that I was bringing a surprise" Ruthie says looking at him "don't worry their going to love you"

"And how do you know that" Jackson says as he looks at her

"Because I love you" Ruthie says as she leans in to give him a kiss as the back door opens and Sarah comes out

"Hey Sarah" Ruthie says excitedly as she is took off guard "this is my" she begins to say

"Hi Ruthie" Sarah says quickly giving her a hug "I'm late for work, we'll catch up tonight" she says before rushing across the yard

"Well if their all like that then I don't think I have to much to worry about" Jackson says as he looks back at her

"That was my sister-in-law Sarah, she's my brother Matt's wife and believe me she'll have just as many questions as the rest" Ruthie says as she looks at him "them and their three year old twins John and Jacob are staying with my parents right now while their closing on their house next door" she says looking at him "their both doctors, Sarah's a peditrician and Matt's an OB-GYN"

"Maybe they can give Madison some pointers for medical school" Jackson says as he looks at her "Is there anything else I should know before we go in"

"Well my sister Lucy and her husband Kevin live on the other side of my parents , Lucy is the associate pastor at my dad's church and Kevin's the chief of police" Ruthie says looking at him "And then they have two kids Savannah is six, and then Michael is two"

"Oh that makes me feel much more secure about meeting them, with one of them being a police officer" he says sarcastically to her "And that only two of your siblings, I should probably have a refresher on all of them"

"Well I did forget that mom said Mary and Carlos are coming over for dinner tonight too" Ruthie says looking at him "Mary's my oldest sister and she teachs and coachs the girls basketball team at the local high school and her husband Carlos works from home for an advertising company" she says looking at him "And then their kids are Charlie and twin girls Jessica and Emily, the girls are four and Charlie is seven"

"There's still three more isn't there" Jackson says as he smiles at her

"Yes, while I'm not sure if they'll be back for dinner tonight there's my brother Simon and as of three months ago my sister-in-law Rachel but they just now got around to going on a trip for their honeymoon" Ruthie says continuing to look at Jackson "Simon's in sales management for a company so he travels alot and Rachel is a writer" she says continuing "And then my youngest brothers are twins, Sam and David, and their in the 6th grade"

"Exactly how big are your brothers" Jackson says as Ruthie gives him a look

"Just take a deep breath" Ruthie says as she gets ready to open the door "It's going to be fine" she says as they enter the kitchen "I'll get us some juice before we find the others" she says as she opens the fridge as Jackson sits down at the table

As she is pouring the juice Savannah comes through the door "Aunt Ruthie where is Aunt Sarah at"

"She's at work" Ruthie says as she bends down

"Then where's Uncle Matt?" Savannah says as she seems to be in a panic

"He might still be asleep" Ruthie says continuing to look at Savannah "Mom said he came off an eighteen hour shift at midnight last night, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I need a doctor" Savannah says looking at her "Mommy needs to make sure how much medicine to give Michael for his cold"

"Just read the back of the bottle" Ruthie says as she looks at Savannah "I think your mommy is just having her normal freak out because Michael is sick" she says as she continues looking at her "And if that's not the case then I'm sure you can call the pediactrics office and talk to Aunt Sarah"

"Okay thanks Aunt Ruthie" Savannah says giving her a hug "Who's this?" she says looking at Jackson

"Savannah this is my boyfriend Jackson" Ruthie says as she smiles at Savannah

"You are very cute Savannah" Jackson says as he smiles at her "Your Aunt Ruthie talks about you and your brother and cousins all the time"

"Is this the suprise?" Savannah says as she looks at Jackson and then back at Ruthie

"Yes it is but can you keep this a secert between you and me for right now" Ruthie says as she continues to bend down to Savannah

"Yep I'm good at keeping secrets" Savannah says looking at her "I better get back to mommy"

"Okay I'll see you later kiddo" She says as she kisses Savannah on the head before she runs back out the door

"That probably brought us at least half an hour" Ruthie says as Savannah runs back out the door

"What you don't think she can keep a secret?" Jackson says as he looks at Ruthie

"You have a six year old sister what do you think?" Ruthie says as they walk over to the bottom of the stairs

"Yea a half hour sounds about right" Jackson says nodding his head agreeing with her

"Oh and one more thing before we go up there" Ruthie says before the climb the stairs "It's just a little thing,  
my family is well meaning but their crazy"

"Ruthie, I have six brothers and sisters and my dad's a prodisent minister too" Jackson says looking at her "I'm sure mine's crazier"

"We'll see" Ruthie says as they start to head up the stairs "I don't know where everyone is" she says as the reach the top of the stairs

"I can get it by myself" John says running out into the hallway with an empty glass as he turns to see Ruthie and Jackson "Aunt Ruthie!" he says excitedly as she burst down he hall into Ruthies opened arms

"Hi Munchkin" Ruthie says as she picks him up in a hug as she gives him a kiss on the cheek "What can you get on your own?"

"Daddy wanted some more juice" John says looking at Ruthie "But I'm a big boy and I can get it"

"You sure are" Ruthie says as she smiles at John "you've grown since I saw you at Christmas, where's your daddy at?"

"He's in his and mommy's room with Grandma and Jacob" John says as he looks at her "Hello" he says as she gives Jackson a look

"I'm guessing your John or Jacob" Jackson says as he looks at her "I'm your Aunt Ruthie's boyfriend"

"I'm John" John says as he continues to look at him "I need to get daddy's juice" he says as Ruthie sets him back down "Just try not to spill it everywhere" she says as they walk on toward Sarah and Matt's room

"Well the little one's seem nice" Jackson says as he looks at her

"You haven't met the adults yet" Ruthie says looking at him "come on let's get started" she says as she pulls him down the hall behind her

"So what is this suprise anyway" Matt says as Jacob is sitting on his lap eating a piece of toast

"I don't know she just said she had a suprise for this weekend" Annie says as she looks at him

"Well I wonder what she is going to think of our surprise" Matt says as he gives her a look

"Are you talking about the baby again?" Jacob says as he looks at them as Matt and Annie give him a look

"Don't say that to Aunt Ruthie till mommy gets home tonight" Matt says as he looks at him "When were all together, it's been a mircle that we've been able to keep it a secert since everyone else knows it"

"Well I personaly don't care what her surprise is" Annie says looking at her "I just can't wait to see her, she's been studying abroad in england for the past three months"

"So here's where the party is at" Ruthie says as she pokes her head into the doorway

"Ah welcome home" Annie says grinning as she goes over and gives Ruthie a hug as Matt gets up as he sits Jacob on the floor who takes off to Ruthie

"Hey Aunt Ruthie" Jacob as he runs up to her as he hugs her leg

"Hello" Ruthie says smiling at him "Have you and your brother been good while I was away, I already ran into John in the hallway"

"Are they ever good" Matt says as he walks over to give Ruthie a hug "good to have you back little sis" he says before hearing his cell phone go off as he goes to answer it

"So what is your suprise?" Jacob says looking up at her

"Come on in" Ruthie says looking back out the door as Jackson comes through the door "this is my boyfriend Jackson" she says looking at her mom and with a nervous grin as Annie looks at her and Matt looks up from his phone call

"I have to go to the hospital" Matt says as he hangs up the phone "Another doctor called in, I have to fill in" Matt says as he grabs some clothes out of the closet "Don't worry there will be questions when I get home" he says looking at Ruthie and Jackson as he heads out of the room

"How did she meet him?" Lucy says later that night as her and Rachel come back in from setting the dining room table as Kevin and Simon are helping Annie finish dinner "She's been in England for the past three months"

"Apperently he was part of the study abroad program with her" Annie says looking at her "His family lives about half an hour from here"

"How does this look?" Sarah comes down the stairs as she turns around in a circle

"You look pretty mommy" John says as him and Jacob turn around from where they are sitting at the kitchen table with Eric

"Yea really pretty" Jacob adds as they look at her

"Well thank you, but does it cover up my bump some" she says as Mary and Carlos come into the kitchen with Charlie, Jessica and Emily running in front of them

"Your five months pregent" Mary says overhearing her "I think it's going to be hard to hide your bump at this point"

"Well if Matt was here I wouldn't even be having to hide it" Sarah says looking at her "The plan was to tell her as soon as I got home"

"Come on" Lucy says walking over to Sarah "I'll see if I can help you find something" she says as they head back up the stairs

David comes running down the stairs followed by Sam "We finally got our papers done" he says as he walks over to the fridge

"The beast of a paper" Sam says as he sits down at the table with the boys and Eric

"So who is this guy with Ruthie?" David walking back over to his mom

"What guy?" Mary says as she also walks over to her mom

"You know what I'm tired of explaining all of this, Ruthie will explain everything" Annie says looking at them

"Not sure what's going on with Ruthie, but something smells great" Carlos says as he walks over to join them

"I made chili and corn bread for dinner, one of Ruthie's faviortes" Annie says as she smiles at him "And it is almost ready if someone wants to go spread the word"

Later everyone is sitting at the table as they are firing questions at Jackson, as Jackson begins to answer a question Matt comes running into the dining room wearing scrubs as he takes a seat between Sarah and Jacob "Sorry it took me so long" he says looking at them "I got ready to leave and then a woman came in and I had to do an emergency c-section" he says as Sarah puts a bowl of chili in front of him as he takes a bite of it

"Well as I was saying my parents are Don and Cathrine, and my dad has been the minister at a small community church in our neighborhood for most of my life" Jackson says as he continues once everythings settled back down "And I'm the second oldest of seven kids"

"Wow, same as us so your used to a big family" Eric says as he looks at him

"yes sir" Jackson says as he looks at him "It doesn't get much crazier then my family"

"Are we taking bets on that" Simon says as everyone else at the table turns to look at him as he takes a bite of chili

"My oldest sister Madison is 24 and in medical school wanting to be a neurologist, then i'm next at 21, Anna is 17, Daniel is 12, Michelle is 9, Erica is 6 and my youngest sister Claire is 3"

"I can't even imagine having five sisters, I thought three was bad" Simon says as Mary, Lucy and Ruthie all look at him

"Your just full of comments tonight aren't you" Rachel says as she turns to look at him

"You tell him Rachel" Mary says turning to Rachel who is sitting beside her as Simon looks at Matt who looks up from his bowl

"I'm not helping you to dig any kind of hole, I'm starving" Matt says looking at him before going back to eating some more food

"Well the way I look at it" Jackson says looking at them "Madison is out of the house now, so one down and four to go"

"Maybe you are one of us" Matt says as he looks at him as Sarah gives him a look

"dig, dig, dig" Sarah says to him before turning back around to look at Jackson "So what medical school does your sister go to?"

"She goes to Columbia in New York" Jackson says looking at her before taking another bite of food

"That's where Matt and I went to medical school" Sarah says looking at him while Matt eats some more "She's going to have fun with some of the professors, there was the one that made Matt cry buckets trying to study for the class"

"I wasn't crying because of the professor, it was allergy season" Matt says as he looks at her

"Yea except for the fact that you don't have allergies" Sarah says looking over at him "Come to think of it we went to school with someone who was studying to be a neurologist, I think he was on rotations with us"

"Oh yea I think I remember that guy, he made my stress level look like nothing" Matt says as he looks at her and then at Jackson

"That sounds about right" Jackson says looking at them "She actually just began her rotations a couple days ago, I don't think she's to crazy over the doctor that she's under"

"It isn't" Matt says before he looks up at Sarah

"Who is the doctor that's heading her rotations?" Sarah says looking back at Jackson

"I think she said his name was " Jackson says as Matt and Sarah both look back down at their chili "I take it that you know him"

"Yea him and Matt didn't hit it off so well" Sarah says as she looks at Matt "Well that's putting it lightly"

"This has been great but we better get going" Ruthie says as she looks at her watch before looking at Jackson

"Oh wow, yea I didn't know it was getting this late, just got into talking and" he says as they get up from the table "I'm sorry but I have to get home, I promised Claire I would read her bedtime story to her tonight now that I'm home" he says as they are walking out of the dining room "Dinner was delicious and Reverand Camdan, and it was great meeting all of you"

"Wait what about our surprise?" John says as he looks at Matt

"Yea about our little sister" Jacob says as he sits on the other side of Sarah and Matt look at each other before looking at the boys

"What are you talking about?" Ruthie says as she looks at everybody at the table


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah is sitting on the bed later that night as Ruthie comes to the door wearing her night clothes "I just wanted to tell y'all goodnight" Ruthie says smiling "I just got back a few minutes ago from dropping Jackson off"

"Well come on in" Sarah says as she waves her into the room as she looks up from a magazine "I'm just reading this and watching some TV, I haven't got to talk to you much, trying to hide the surprise from you before supper"

"Yea that was quite a surprise" Ruthie says as she scoots over to the middle of the bed beside Sarah as she looks at her bump "that was bigger then my surprise"

"It didn't come out quite the way we wanted to tell you" Sarah says looking at her "her name is going to be Jennifer Ann after your Grandma Jenny and mom"

"That's a beautiful name" Ruthie says before bending over to Sarah's belly "Hey Jenny, I'm your Aunt Ruthie"

"Put your hand right there" Sarah says as she guides Ruthies hand to her belly "she just kicked when you said that"

"We know who's going to be her faviorte Aunt then" Ruthie says looking back up at Sarah "I take it John and Jacob are asleep"

"Yea we put them down a few minutes ago" Sarah says looking at her "Matt's taking a shower"

"So what's all of this?" Ruthie says looking at some magazines that are scattered on the bed in front of Sarah

"It's your brother" Sarah says as Ruthie picks up one of the magazines

"When are you ever going to be in the situation where you'll have to give birth in the snow" Ruthie says giving her a look as she looks at the magazine "We live in California"

"Don't give me that look, again he's your brother" Sarah says giving her a look back "you know I really like Jackson"

"How did it go over with the rest of the family" Ruthie says looking at her

"Well all the women liked him, all of the kids liked him, but you already know how your brothers and dad are" Sarah says looking at her

"Yea it's a miracle with them that I've ever had a boyfriend, espically being the youngest sister" Ruthie says looking at her

"What are you two ladies talking about" Matt says as he comes back into the room as he lays down on the bed on the other side of Ruthie

"Oh nothing" Ruthie says as her and Sarah both smile at him

"I hate this show" Matt says as he looks at TV as Ruthie and Sarah turn to look at it

"Well I happen to like the bachelor" Ruthie says as she looks at him and then back at Sarah

"Me too" Sarah says as she looks at Ruthie "he always complains when I watch it, but it gives me time just to shut my brain off from doctor stuff"

"Well there's two of us and one of him" Ruthie says as she looks at Sarah "Majority rules"

"I'll show you majority" Matt says grabbing the pillow from under his head as he hits Ruthie in the side

"Oh it's on" Ruthie says as she grabs a pillow from behind her before hitting Matt in the head with it

Sarah gets off the bed as Matt and Ruthie continue to hit each other with pillows "Now come on children" she says with a smirk as they hit her with pillows "I might be pregnet" she says as Ruthie and Matt look at her "but I can still take you both down" she says grabbing a pillow before they jump off of the bed running out of the room as she goes after them

The next morning Sarah is sitting up on her side of the bed "Do you hear that?" she says as she pats Matt on the back who has his face down in the pillow

"Hear what" Matt says as he turns still half asleep "I don't hear anything"

"Exactly" Sarah says as she looks at him "It's quite, too quite"

"We have twin boys" Matt says as he opens his eyes trying to adjust to the light "Isn't the quite a positive"

"I'm surprised we didn't wake them up last night" Sarah says smiling at him

"Yea how is my eye" Matt says as he looks up at her where he's still laying down "It's still sore"

"It's not swollen but it is kind of red" Sarah says as she feels around his eye as he winces giving him a sympethtic look "I might have got a little carried away with the pillow fight, what do we tell the boys if they see it"

"That mommy has a mean right hook" Matt says as he half smiles at her as she gives him a look

"Seriously it's 9:30" Sarah says looking at him "And they are usually in here jumping on the bed by eight"

"I don't know what your complaining about" Matt says looking at her "I personally enjoy the peace and quite, four more months and we're going to have three"

"Think about it, they are three year old boys" Sarah says giving him a look "what did Sam and David use to do when they were three and quite"

"I see your point" Matt says as they start to get up "Let's go check it out" he says as they open their door as they head into the hallway

Meanwhile Ruthie is sitting on the couch as Jacob sits on her lap and John is laying stretched out on the couch as cartoons are on the TV as Sarah and Matt poke their heads around the corner

"Well there's our answer" Matt says as they turn back out into the hallway

"I like having Ruthie back" Sarah says grinning as she looks at him "Ruthie and I were going to go baby shopping today, but before that we could sleep in longer"

"Yea I have time before I go meet John for the afternoon" Matt says as they lean in to kiss "But we need to get back upstairs before they hear us" he says as they sneak back upstairs

"It's funny how now that we're parents, when we say we're sleeping in it actually means we're sleeping in" Sarah says as she rest her head on Matt's chest

"Till they get older anyway" Matt says as he looks stares up at the ceiling

"Are you okay?" Sarah says as she lifts her head up as she looks at him as he seems distracted

"I was just thinking about Ruthie watching cartoons with the boys" Matt says as he continues to look at the ceiling "I remember when her and I used to do that"

"Is this still about her and Jackson" Sarah says as she continues to look at him

"I just can't believe how much she's grown up" Matt says as he looks down making eye contact with Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day John runs up to a bench at the park as he sits down as Matt comes running up behind before falling onto the bench beside him

"Finally decided to catch up old man" John says with a smile he looks over at Matt who is leaning his head back "You use to beat me"

"Yea but that was before a job and kids" Matt says as he looks at him trying to catch his breath

"Well I have a kid and a job too" John says as he looks at him "And I can still leave you in my dust"

"You have one kid" Matt says looking at him "And she's a year old, compared to having two three year olds running around and one more on the way"

"Look at it this way, compared to two screaming babies at the same time" John says looking at him "one should be a piece of cake, besides I can't forget about the twins since one is named after me"

"We named him John as in John from the bible and you know it" Matt says as he gives him a look

"Yes but so am I" John says as he grins at him again "But something else is going on here, you've been in a mood all day so far"

"I've just been under some stress lately" Matt says as he takes a breath before looking back at him "Isn't that the point of our workouts"

"It is but I don't think it's work stress" John says as Matt looks up at him "And it's not about Sarah or the boys,  
and it couldn't be about Jenny since she's not even born yet" he says continuing to look at him "Sibling trouble?"

"How do you do that?" Matt says as he continues to give him a look

"You've been my best friend since before college and I lived with you for two years" John says looking at him "I know you pretty well, so which one is it"

"Ruthie" Matt says looking at him "She has a new boyfriend"

"And here we go" John says as he takes a deep breath

"What does that mean?" Matt says looking at him trying not to be offended

"With any guy that Mary, Lucy and espically Ruthie you always get all protective" John says letting out a laugh as he looks at him "I'm surprised any of them have a guy"

"Because I'm the big brother" Matt says looking at him trying to defend himself "Come on I'll race you back to the house" he says jumping up from the bench as he takes off running

"Okay what do you think of this one?" Sarah says as she holds up a dress as Ruthie turns around from looking at some clothes

"It's good, but I think we could do better" Ruthie says as she thumbs through some more outfits "This is going to be my nieces going home outfit, it has to be perfect"

"Ruthie" Jackson says as he comes running into the store hoisting a little girl in his arm "Hey Sarah" he says smiling at Sarah

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Ruthie says walking over to him "What's Claire doing here?"

"I need you to watch her" Jackson says as he hands Claire over to Ruthie "Anna is going on a date"

"So she's on a date, what's the big deal?" Ruthie says as she gives her a look

"Think about how Matt is reacting to Jackson right now" Sarah says as she walks up beside her "I think he's just being an older brother"

"Right" Ruthie says as she takes Claire from his arms "After we get done shopping, I can take her back to the house and she can play with John and Jacob while you go on your steak out"

"Your the best" Jackson says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later" he says before running out of the store

"Him, Matt and Simon might just get along yet" Sarah says as she plays with Claire in Ruthies arms

"Yea big brothers are crazy" Ruthie says as she makes a face at Claire as she looks back at Sarah

A few days later Matt comes walking up to the nurses station "Okay I'm done and I'm out for the day" he says handing some charts to a nurse sitting behind the desk

"Have a good night Matt" The nurse says as he starts down the hallway towards the elevator

"You too Shelia" he yells back down the hall before turning the corner to see an older woman sitting on a bench "Hey Mrs. Mitchel"

"Oh hello sweetie" says as Matt sits down as he takes a breath "busy day"

"Every day is busy when your a doctor" Matt says as he smiles at her "Just another day of reminding me why my daughter isn't going to go on any dates till she's at least 30"

"If she's anything like her daddy good luck with that" says as she grins at him "How much longer till that little girl gets here?"

"Four more months" Matt says as he leans back against the wall

"I wish I could be here to see that" says as she looks over at him

"Well you can come when we have her, we would love for you to be one of the first to see her" Matt says looking over at her as she begins to look upset "What's wrong?"

"You know I haven't been feeling good these past few weeks" says as she looks down "I got my diagnosis today,  
I have accute leukemia"

"I'm sure everythings going to be fine" Matt says as he takes a deep breath looking at her "I probably should get home though I'll talk to you later" he says giving her a hug as he has a concerned look on his face

Later at the house Annie hears a banging coming from the garage as she stands in the kitchen

"What was that?" Lucy says coming into the kitchen as she carries Michael as Savannah, Charlie, Emily, Jessica, John and Jacob come trailing in behind her

"I'm not sure" Annie says as she looks at her "But you know what why don't you stay here and fix the troop some snacks and I'll go check it out"

"Where is it at?" Simon says as he pulls some boxes down off the shelf in the garage as Rachel rolls her eyes as she leans against the car

"What's going on out here?" Annie says as she walks out into the garage

"Do you know where my lucky red lighting ring is?" Simon says as he turns around to look at her

"Is this the same red lighting ring you had when you were ten?" Annie says as she gives him a look "And your how old now?"

"Mom, I've already tried to tell him that" Rachel says looking at Annie before looking back at Simon

"I'm glad your finally starting to call me mom" Annie says as she smiles at Rachel

"I have a big meeting for work next week and could use all the luck I can get" Simon says as he looks at them

"He's been stressing out about this thing for days" Rachel says as she looks at Annie

"Well how about you just take a step back for a little while" Annie says as Simon climbs down of a shelf that he has been standing on "And come in and have some snacks with your nieces and nephews and Lucy, and if it's that important then you can both stay for dinner and we'll help you look for it tonight" she says as they start to head back into the house "even though I'm sure you'll be fine without it"

"Where is everyone?" Simon says as they enter into the kitchen as he walks over to the fridge turning around to look at Lucy

"They decided that they wanted to eat their snacks in the living room" Lucy says smiling as they walk towards the living room

"You know many more grandchildren, and you should start charging for this" Rachel says as she follows them

"No it's payment enough that I get to hangout with all of these little ones everyday" Annie says as they walk into the living room "I think there is a couple of little ones missing, where are Jacob and John at?" she says as they look around

"Grandma somethings wrong with daddy" Jacob says as he comes down the stairs followed by John

"What is it?" Annie says as she bends down to them with a concerned look

"We don't know" John says looking at her "he's upstairs"

"I'll go check on him why don't you guys go back into the living room with Aunt Lucy, and Uncle Simon and Aunt Rachel" Annie says smiling at them

"Come on you little stinkers" Simon says as he lifts them into his arms as they head into the living room

As Annie gets to the top of the stairs she see's Matt sitting against the wall still in his lab coat and work clothes as he has his head in his hands as she can tell he's crying as she walks over as she sits down on the floor beside him "I'm getting too old for this" she says as she rubs Matt's back

"How did you know I was up here?" Matt says as he lifts his head up as he wipes away a tear

"Mother's intuition" Annie says as she looks at him "And there's a room full of little ears and little eyes downstairs, specifically your little ears and little eyes"

"And I thought I was so good at being sneaky" Matt says as he looks at her as he rubs his eye

"Well that's just the thing, when your a parent there's no such thing as sneaky" Annie says as he leans his head on her shoulder "But as parents we're good at getting information out of our kids, you want to tell me what's going on"

"You remember the woman that I've told you about" Matt says looking at her " "

"Yea she's the one that comes around and brings the hosptile staff the bake goods and visits with the patients" Annie says as she puts her arm around him

"I found out today that she has accute leukemia" Matt says looking at her as he starts to get upset again "And well"

"You thought of grandma" Annie says as she pulls him into a hug "I've been thinking about her this week too, it will be 13 years since she's passed away"

"I was already thinking of her and then when said that it was all I could do not to lose it" Matt says looking back up at her as she wipes a tear away from his eye before he buries his face back into her shoulder

"Well you can let it out now" Annie says as she puts her hand on his head as she hears him crying "It's going to be okay" "How's daddy grandma?" John says as him and Jacob sit at the kitchen table later that night after dinner as Annie comes down the stairs carrying some dishes

"Your daddy is going to be just fine, he just had a hard day" Annie says smiling at him as she starts to wash the dishes

"I've had hard days before" Jacob says looking at her "But mommy and daddy always make me feel better"

"Well one of the secrets of parenting is that your never to old for your mom and dad to help you feel better after a hard day" Annie says smiling at them "To me, your daddy is always going to be my little boy"

"Daddy has been in the shower for a really long time" John says as him and Jacob turn to look at the stairs as Sarah comes in the backdoor

"Hey you guys" Sarah says entering as she enters the kitchen sitting down her things on the table

"Mommy!" Jacob says as he jumps up followed by John as they run over to give Sarah a hug

"Hey kiddos" Sarah says as she bends down giving them both a kiss on the forehead before turning back around to Annie "Sorry I'm late getting home we had a staff meeting that was supposed to only last an hour that ended up turning into two hours"

"Oh don't worry about it" Annie says as she walks over to the oven "I kept you a plate warm from dinner"

"This looks great mom" Sarah says as she takes the plate from Annie before sitting down at the table "So when you say a long shower, how long are we talking?"

"A really long time" John says as Sarah looks at him taking a bite of her food

"Hey why don't you guys go see what your Uncle Sam and David are doing" Annie says as she looks at the boys before they take off up the stairs

"What's going on?" Sarah says as Annie sits down at the table "During medical school when Matt took really long showers I knew he was really stressed or upset about something, the night that you called to tell us that Eric was having his heart surgery, between the stress from his mid-terms and being upset about Eric's surgery he was in the shower close to an hour trying to unwind"

"You know at the hospital" Annie says as she looks up at Sarah

"Oh yea, she's the really sweet older lady that comes around the hospital to see everyone" Sarah says as she smiles at her

"She found out today that she has accute leukemia" Annie says as she gives Sarah a look

"That's horrible" Sarah says as she looks at her "And the timing, what day this week is the anniversery of Jenny's death"

"It's on thursday" Annie says looking at her as Eric walks in the back door "It always hits one of us hard, I mean aside from Eric and I, Matt was the only one of the kids to know before she passed away"

"I got the goods" Eric says as he sits a bag down on the counter as they hear the shower turn off

"Okay well it almost showtime" Annie says as she looks at him

"Showtime?" Sarah says as she looks at them as Annie gets up walking over to the counter

"When he was younger, and since your his wife I now hand this tip to you" Annie says as she gets a bowl out of the cabinate "When Matt was upset, once he had time to calm down some and when he eventually got out of the shower, I would take him up a bowl of his faviorte ice cream and that always seemed to help ease whatever was going on, that worked for when we were held up, whenever he would have a breakup or was just going through a hard time" Annie says looking at her

"What kind of ice cream?" Sarah says smiling as she walks over to where Eric and Annie are standing

"Plain Chocolate" Annie says as she scoops some ice cream into a bowl "And I'll make you a bowl too, sounds like you've had a long day"  
she says as she hands Sarah a bowl "And don't worry I'll put the boys to bed"

"So basically the entire meeting ended up with how many suckers are too many" Sarah says later against Matt in their room as she finishs off her ice cream as Matt looks at her from where his laptop is open on his lap

"The kid was really bouncing off the walls huh" Matt says as he grins at her

"I'm just glad your feeling better" Sarah says as she smiles at him as she cuddles up closer to him "Your mom said you were pretty upset when you first got home"

"I think all I really needed was just some time to relax" Matt says as he looks at her "And the ice cream and shower time helped too" he says looking at here before there's a knock at their door

"Come on in" Sarah says as they look at the door as it opens as John and Jacob rush into the room as Annie stands at the doorway

"They wanted to say goodnight before I put them to bed" Annie says smiling at Matt and Sarah

"Are you okay daddy?" Jacob says as him and John climb onto the bed

"Yea I'm okay" Matt says looking at them as him and Sarah pull the boys in closer to them "daddy just kind of had a rough day"

"Well come on monkeys" Annie says as the boys jump off the bed running back out of the room "goodnight" she says grinning at Sarah and Matt as she closes the door back


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Lucy is sitting in the kitchen with Annie eating a snack at the table "So what time is graduation tommorw?"

"Ruthie's graduation is at noon, and then we're having the cookout in the backyard for dinner tommorw night"  
Annie as she eats a piece of fruit looking at her

"Is this everything I need to get at the store?" Rachel says walking into the kitchen as she grabs a list off the fridge

"Yes and make sure you get the kosher things for Rosina and Richard" Annie says as she looks at Rachel who is about to walk back into the living room

"Okay I got it covered" Rachel says smiling at her "Savannah and Charlie asked if they can go with me, and Sarah wants to go to, I think she's gone a little stir crazy since her maternity leave began with Matt working doubles at the hospital while the other doctors have had the stomach flu"

"Well it's fine with me if Savannah goes" Lucy says looking at her "I'll give you some money and she can pick a graduation gift out for Ruthie"

"Sarah and I had talked about going to the mall later to pick her out some gifts" Rachel says looking at them "but we can just take them with us and go before we go get the groceries"

"Okay, I'm here and ready to help" Cathrine says as she comes into the kitchen "Madison just got home and said that she could pick the kids up from school and babysit Claire"

"Good morning" Matt says as comes in the backdoor as he heads straight for the coffee pot as he grabs a mug out of the cabinate

"It's two in the afternoon" Lucy says as her, Annie and Cathrine turn to look at him

"Morning. evening whatever it is" Matt says as he takes a sip of coffee "All of these shifts, espically the 18 hour shifts like the one I just came off are all bluring together, all the fun that Madison has to look foward too"

"We're back" Richard says as him and Rosina come in from the living room with the boys tailing him

"And I have the supplies that we need for tommorw" Rosina says as she carries a box behind them

"Daddy, Nono and Nonna took us to the park and then we got ice cream" Jacob says as he looks up at Matt

"Well I can see that" Matt says looking at both boys "all over your shirts, let's go get you two cleaned up and then maybe we can lay down for a little while" he says as he lifts the boys into her arms

"But we don't want to lay down" John says as he looks at Matt

"Yea I don't want to take a nap" Jacob says as he also looks at him

"I don't really care" Matt says as he looks at them "Daddy's been at work all night, and is very tired and wants to take a nap"

"If you want I can watch the boys" Lucy says as she looks at him "I can take them with Michael and I to the mall, might can catch up with Rachel and Sarah, they just left with Savannah and Charlie a few minutes ago"

"Can we go with Aunt Lucy please" John says as him and Jacob gets a hopeful look at Matt

"Well I'm fine with anything" Matt says as he hands the boys to Lucy "Just tell Sarah to be careful, I don't want to have to deliver another baby in an elevator"

"Sarah still has six weeks to go" Lucy says as she looks at him "So just relax, I got this" she says with a smile

"I'm going to sleep, i'll be up at some point" Matt says as he turns around to head up the stairs

"Oh and did you get off for tommorw" Annie says catching him before he goes upstairs

"I couldn't completly get off, but I told them to only call me if there was an emergency" Matt says before he finishs going upstairs

Early the next morning Ruthie wakes up as she rolls over to see Jacob looking back at her "Hey buddy" she says with a sleepy smile

"Is it time for the graduation yet?" Jacob says as he continues to look at her

"No not yet" Ruthie says as she sits up some pulling Jacob in closer to her as she looks at him "So if your in here then where's your brother at"

"Waking everyone else up starting with us" Sarah says as she is standing at the door as Matt stands next to her holding John, all of them still in their night clothes

"Announcing to everyone that Aunt Ruthie's graduating today" Matt says as he looks at her as Sarah walks back toward their room as she comes back out with a gift bag

"We were going to wait and give this to you later" Sarah says as she walks into the room as she sits on the end of the bed as Ruthie moves over as Matt lays down on the bed beside her "But I figured your going to be getting lots of things and a lot of attention so we could just go ahead and give you this"

"Well are you going to open it or not" Matt says as Ruthie grabs the bag opening it as she pulls a laptop out

"That's the same type of laptop that I have" Sarah says as she looks at her "I figured if it works for a doctor then it would work for a future architect and interior designer" she says smiling at Ruthie

"And this software is supposed to be the top of the line" Matt says as he pulls some disc out of the bag "that's what the woman at the store said, it's supposed to let you see a 3-D image of the room as you design it"

"Which will come in handy when your renovating our house" Sarah as she smiles at her

"I'm still banking on getting the family rate" Matt says as he also smiles at Ruthie giving her a side hug

"Who would have thought that I would have double majored in interior design and architect" Ruthie says looking at them

"Well if I remember correctly when Simon moved into my old room, you ran around the house for a week saying you were going to be an interior designer" Matt says looking at her "And as much as mom fixed around the house when we were growing up, one of us was bound to get a degree in something like that"

"I better be getting ready, I have to be there a couple hours early for another run thru" Ruthie says looking at them "I loved my gift though" She says giving Matt a hug before leaning foward to give Sarah a hug

"We better get going anyway" Sarah says as Matt grabs the boys off the bed "We have to pick my parents up"

Later in the kitchen Annie and Eric are dancing around "We got five of them through" Annie says as her and Eric continue to jump around

As they continue Lucy comes through with Savannah with Kevin behind them carrying Michael, as Simon and Rachel also follow them in

"What is that?" Kevin says as he looks down at Lucy as she looks at her parents

"That's their college graduation dance" Simon says as he has his arm around Rachel also looking at their parents "It began when Matt graduated medical school and it will end with the twins

"Their probably going to have a blow out when Sam and David graduate college" Lucy says as she looks at all of them

"Ah college graduation dance" Ruthie says as she walks down the stairs carrying John as Matt and Sarah follow her into the kitchen with Jacob

"five down and two to go huh" Matt says looking at his mom and dad

"even though technically I paid for my own college education" Mary says as she looks at them

"Well maybe if you had told us that you were going back to school we could have helped you pay for it" Annie says smiling at her "But it does put more towards David and Sam's college, even after helping Matt some through medical school"

"Speaking of Sam and David" Eric says as he walks up beside Annie "they've reached that age"

"What age?" Ruthie says looking at them as she gets an apple out of the basket on the counter as she sits John down

"The age that you all reached" Annie says looking at all of them "They asked us the other day when they were old enough to start dating" she says as the rest of the siblings give a shocked look

"Dating?" Ruthie says as she looks at them "their not old enough to start dating" she says before taking off up the stairs

"This really seems like a brother conversation" Matt says before him and Simon take off following Ruthie up the stairs

"Oh no it's more of a sister conversation" Lucy says before her and Mary take off up the stairs after the rest leaving Annie and Eric in the kitchen along with Sarah, Rachel, Carlos, Kevin and the kids

"Well I need to go pick up my parents" Sarah says as she heads toward the door "Their car's broke down so I told them we would give them a ride to Ruthie's graduation"

"Can we come with you?" John says as Sarah waves him and Jacob toward the door as Rachel follows behind them

"I'll come too, it's got to be better then the conversation that I can imagine is going on upstairs right now" Rachel says as they head out the backdoor

"Hey kids" Carlos says as he looks at Charlie and the girls "how about we go into the backyard and play for a little while"

"We'll come with you too" Kevin says as he follows him with Savannah and Michael as they walk out the door as Jackson comes into the house

"So let's see it" Eric says as him and Annie both look at Jackson

"Nice to see you guys too" Jackson says as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a box "I picked it up this morning" he says as he opens the box to reveal a ring

"Oh that's beautiful" Annie says as she takes the box from Jackson as she looks at it "So when are you going to do it"

"I was thinking at the cookout tonight after things have calmed down a bit" Jackson says looking at them "And it is a nice ring, I had Matt and Simons words echoing in the back of my head of only the best would do for their sister"

"And the threats that if you hurt her they will hunt you down" Eric says as he looks at him

"Yea that was echoing too" Jackson says as he looks at them "And Mary and Lucy's threats"

"Well welcome almost to the family" Annie says as she walks over as she gives Jackson a hug

"Thanks Annie" Jackson says as he hugs her back

"Now all this Annie stuff is going to have to stop" Annie says smiling at him "After your married your calling me mom"

"Better do what she says" Eric says as he walks by him as they go back upstairs "And you can start calling me dad after the wedding"

"Jackson's waiting for you downstairs" Annie says as she pokes her head into the attic that is now Sam and David's room as the older siblings are surronding the boys bed's as Sam and David both have nervous looks on their faces

"Oh" Ruthie says as she looks down at a watch on her wrist "I didn't relize it was getting so late, better get going" she says as she starts to walk out of the room "And please don't be late" she says looking back at the rest in the room before taking off down the stairs

"Okay I just want to get one more picture" Annie says later on that evening as everyone is gathered in the backyard

"Mom we've been taking pictures all day" Ruthie says as she gives her mom a desperate look "I'm tired of pictures"

"Well I think your going to like these pictures" Jackson says as he takes Ruthie by the hand as he leads her to the center

"Is Jackson proposing to Aunt Ruthie now?" Savannah says looking up at Lucy as Kevin puts a hand over her mouth

"Ruth Camden" Jackson says as he swallows hard as it's obvious he's nervous "Since the first time that I saw you I knew you were the one for me, and as I've been around you these past few months my love for you has grown stronger day after day, and now I couldn't imagine my life without you in it" Jackson says as he takes a breath before continuing as he gets down on one knee as Ruthie starts to smile "now I only have one question, will you marry me?"  
he says as he takes the ring out of the box holding it up to her

"Of course I will" Ruthie says as Jackson puts the ring on her finger before standing up at the hug "I love you" she says as they kiss as everyone in the yard starts clapping and cheering for them

"You didn't give a speech like that when we got engaged" Lucy says as she gives Kevin a look

"Neither did you" Sarah says as she gives Matt a hug

"Well we eloped after the first date" Matt says looking at her "It was love at first sight, speech should have been implied"

"What's eloping?" John says as him and Jacob look up at Matt and Sarah

"It's something that your never allowed to do" Sarah says as she looks down at them as the boys seem satisfied with the answer

"I gave a speech when we got engaged" Simon says smiling at them as he looks over at Rachel

"I know you did" Rachel says as she gives him a half smile "but Jackson may have done even better"

"He's trying to outdo us" Kevin says as he looks at Matt and Simon

"Well for Ruthie he can outshine us all he wants, she deserves the best" Matt says as he looks at them

"You know I was just thinking" Annie says later as she stands in the kitchen as Eric enters from the living room "All of kids are growing up, getting married, moving away"

"I agree with all but the moving away part" Eric says as he puts something into the cabinet "The furthest away is going to be Ruthie when she starts her new job with the design and architect company and she'll only be 15 minutes away" he says looking at her

"Well I think that's it" Cathrine says coming in the backdoor carrying some things from the party as Rosina follows her

"Yea I think we got everything cleaned up" Rosina says as she joins Cathrine, Annie and Eric

"I appreciate all your help, everyone else pretty much had to scatter after dinner to get the kids to bed" Annie says looking at them

"Again nono again" John and Jacob yell as Richard comes crawling into the kitchen on his hands and knees

"Come on let's get you to bed" Sarah says smiling as she walks back downstairs as she grabs John and Jacob

"I want to wait till daddy gets back" Jacob says as he gives Sarah a pitful look

"Daddy had to go back to the hospital to help deliver a baby" Sarah says looking at him "And I'm not sure what time he'll be back, but maybe if your good you can watch some TV in mine and daddy's room with me and maybe he won't be too late" she says as the boys take off upstairs "I bet they won't make it 30 minutes" She says smiling back at everyone standing in the kitchen

"Well we better get going too" Rosina says as she looks at Richard as he's getting up off the floor "We really enjoyed everything today, and are so proud of Ruthie" she says smiling at Eric and Annie

"Okay we'll see you later" Annie says smiling as Rosina and Richard walk out the backdoor

"I just wanted to let you know that we love your daughter and are so excited about having her be a part of our family" Cathrine says as she smiles at Eric and Annie

"Same goes for your son, and he fits right in with us" Eric says as he smiles at her "And we're excited about have you and the rest your family be a part of ours as well"

"Speaking of which I better be getting back to the funny farm" Cathrine says smiling as she heads toward the backdoor

"That's funny for us it's the nut house" Annie says smiling at her as Cathrine gets ready to walk out the backdoor


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay are we ready for the test" Jackson says a few weeks later as he walks into a room at Matt and Sarah's house were Ruthie is hanging some shelves as he holds a ball in one hand

"You know we really should use a level" Ruthie says as she turns around to look at him "This is going to be Jennifer's room so everything needs to be perfect"

"Yea that's on route" Jackson says looking at her "but this opition is way more fun, and besides if it's not even then the ball will roll at an angle" he says as he rolls the ball across the shelf

"Well I think we're done in here, I need to work on the wall paneling and work on painting some more" Ruthie says as they come out of Jenny's room

"I can help you" Jackson says as he follows her out of the room

"Really you never volunter to help me with anything other the rolling the ball across shelves" Ruthie says as she looks at him

"Well I want to start now" Jackson says looking at her "besides I think you look kind of sexy when your working" he says as he wraps her in a hug from behind

"You know when she'll look better" Matt says as him and Simon come are around the corner

"After your married" Simon says walking up beside Matt as they look at them

"And since when do you know anything about house repairs" Madison says as she pops up from behind Matt and Simon

"Maybe I've learned some things since you've been in New York" Jackson says looking at her

"It's possible but I doubt it" Madison says as she gives him a grin "Where is the book at that you were going to let me borrow" she says looking at Matt

"I think it's in one of the boxes in Sarah and I's room" Matt says as he motions Madison to follow him

"And we got some more paint too" Simon says as he brings some paint cans from around the corner as he hands it to Ruthie and Jackson "I have to get back to work, but just remember keep your hands off my sister till your married" he says turning around to go out the door

"Well it looks like their doing great" Lucy says as she sits on the bleachers at the outdoor basketball court as Emily and Jessica are sitting on either side of her and she's holding Michael on her lap a few days later

"Come on ladies let's hustle" Mary yells out from the side as a group of girls in workout clothes run by her "You really think so" she says looking back at Lucy

"Yea, but think about it that's coming from me" Lucy says looking at her "The one that barely knows anything about sports"

"I think it looks good mommy" Emily lets out as she climbs up onto Lucy's lap as Lucy shifts Michael over to her other leg

"Yea ma'ma" Jessica says following her sister's remark

"Well thank you" Mary says as she tickles the girls making them laugh "I have a pretty good cheer section" she says looking at the four of them

"We're here for you anytime that you need us" Lucy says smiling at her "I think it's great that your coaching this community basketball team and the school team, and on top of that having a full time job"

"Jackson's sister Anna has been a great improvement to the team" Mary says as she sits down on the bottom of the bleachers "I didn't know she had those kind of skills"

"Even though I think the real reason that Jackson wanted her to try out for the team is to keep her preoccupied from that guy that she's been seeing" Lucy says giving Mary a look

"It's not his fault" Mary says looking at her "He's the older brother, remember how Matt used to be when we would go out on dates"

"I really like Jackson though" Lucy says as she smiles at her

"I do too" Mary says smiling back at her "our little sis has pretty good taste, and he fits right in with our crazy family"

"Well from what he's told us he's used to crazy families" Lucy says as she makes a face at Michael making him laugh

Meanwhile, Ruthie' car is sitting out in front of the elementry school as she sits inside the car Sam and David "Okay, just stay here and I'll go in and get Savannah and Charlie" Lucy says looking at the boys as she gets out of the car

As she walks into the school she grabs Charlie and makes her way into Savannah's kindergarden classroom " ?" she says entering the classroom

"Ruthie?" says as she walks over to give her a hug "It's been so long since i've seen you, I just got transfered back to this school"

"It's good to see you too" Ruthie says as she smiles at her "I'm here to pick up my niece Savannah"

"Oh well I see where she gets it then" says as she turns back around and over to a group of kids getting Savannah as Ruthie gives a confussed look as she walks Savannah back over to her who has a note pinned on her dress

"Okay so what's this?" Ruthie says as they walk back out into the hallway as she takes the note from Savannah's dress as she looks at it "Oh your mom and dad are going to have fun with this" she says as she leads Charlie and Savannah back out of the school

"So are we still going to help you with the puzzles this afternoon" Charlie says as they walk out the front of the school

"Well it's laying down some tile at Matt and Sarah's, I said it's kind of like putting together a puzzle" Ruthie says looking at them "But yes you may" she says putting them into the backseat of the car "I just need to drop Sam and David off at Lucy and Kevin's first so they can get started on their school project"

"We're great at tiling too" David says as Sam looks at him and then at Ruthie

"Nice try" Ruthie says looking at the two of them "But I know that this project counts for most of your science grade"

"Okay you guys so here's the game plan" Ruthie says as her, Savannah and Charlie walk into the front door of Matt and Sarah's house "We'll start in the kitchen and work our way back to the bathrooms and hopefully we can get alot done tonight while Matt is working late and Sarah is out shopping" she says as she hears a noise coming from the back of the house "You two can go on into the kitchen and I'm going to go see what that was"

As Ruthie pokes her head into Matt and Sarah's bedroom she hears the source of the noise coming from thier bathroom as she pokes her head in the door she see's Sarah sitting on the floor leaning up agaist the wall as Ruthie squats down beside her "Sarah are you okay?"

"No" Sarah says as she looks at her "I'm in labor and Jenny is ready to make her grand apperance"

"Oh okay well we better get you to the hospital" Ruthie says looking at her as she begins to get up "I thought that you were shopping"

"I decided to come over to see how the renovations were going" Sarah says looking at her "And I don't think there's time to get to the hospital, I've been sitting here for about an hour"

"Are you sure?" Ruthie says as she gives a paniced look to Sarah

"Ruthie take my word on it, I'm a docter pretty sure I know what I'm talking about" Sarah says as she looks at her

"Am I going to have to deliever the baby" Ruthie says looking at her

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Sarah says as she looks at her "I've been trying to get ahold of Matt but he's not answering his phone"

"Ruthie we came by to help you with the flooring" They hear Lucy scream from down the hall

"Figured you could use all the help you can get" Mary says also from down the hall "Carlo's is watching Michael and the girls"

"We're in here" Ruthie says as Mary and Lucy come into the room to see Sarah and Ruthie sitting on the bathroom floor

"So what's going on in here?" Lucy says as her and Mary give a concerned look to the two

Later Savannah and Charlie are sitting at a table in the kitchen as Ruthie comes running back into the kitchen

"What can we do to help Aunt Sarah?" Savannah says as she looks at her

"How about this y'all can see if you can find Uncle Matt" Ruthie says as she hands them Sarah's cell phone "the numbers already pulled up just keep calling it" she says before running back in the direction of the bathroom

As Ruthie leaves the room Savannah begins to dial the number on the phone as Charlie looks at her "This is an emergency, I think you and I need to go find Uncle Matt ourselves"

"Charlie I don't think this is a good idea" Savannah says later as her and Charlie are walking down the sidewalk "Do you even know where we are"

"Trust me, it's going to be fine" Charlie says turning around to look at Savannah "I've been to the hospital with mommy before to see Uncle Matt and I know it's in this direction" he says pointing before turning around in the other direction with a nervous look on his face "or that way"

"So we are lost" Savannah says giving him a look as a cop car pulls up by them "now see what you've done"

"What I've done" Charlie says looking at her "I haven't done anything" he says as the door of the police car opens

"Yes you have, and now we're going to jail" Savannah says as she argues back at them

"We're not going to go to jail" Charlie says fighting back at her

"No one is going to jail" Kevin says as he walks around the car as he looks at the two of them as he bends down "Where do you two think your going?"

"We need to find Uncle Matt" Charlie says as he tries to explain

"So you were planning on walking all the way to the hospital" Kevin says as he continues to look at them as a car pulls up behind the police car as Simon gets out

"Hey what's going on here" Simon says as he comes up as he bends down to where Kevin is

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Kevin says as he looks at Simon "And why is it so urgent that you find Uncle Matt?"

"Aunt Sarah is having Jenny" Charlie says as he gives a paniced look at Kevin

"Well I'm sure Matt will find her when they get to the hospital" Kevin says as he looks back at them

"She's not going to the hospital" Savannah says also giving them a paniced look "Aunt Sarah's having the baby at her and Uncle Matt's house"  
she says as Simon and Kevin look at each other

"Matt did say that he was helping out with the medical student rotations tonight between patients and said it would be hard to get ahold of him" Simon says as he looks at him "I can take them with me to the hospital to look for him"

"And I better get over to the house" Kevin says as he looks at him before standing back up "To help and let Lucy know where the two of you are" he says looking at Charlie and Savannah "Since I'm guessing no one knows where your at"

"On the way to the hospital, I'll tell you about the time that Aunt Ruthie and I got lost tailing the mail man" Simon says as he opens the door for Savannah and Charlie to get into the backseat of his car

"Don't be giving them any ideas" Kevin says as he gives Simon a look as he gets back into the car

A while later Simon steps off the elevator on the maternity level of the hospital with Savannah and Charlie holding his hands "Okay so the nurse downstairs said that Uncle Matt just left to come up here to do some patient visits while the medical students are taking a break" Simon says looking at Savannah and Charlie "So he's somewhere on this floor" he says as Savannah and Charlie look at him and then back at each other before taking off in opposite directions "but I need you guys to stay with me" he says as he gives a defeated look as he walks off in the other direction

"Well we're not quite there yet " Matt says as he smiles at a woman laying on a bed

"I'm ready to get this little guy out" says as she looks at him "even though at nine pounds he's not very small"

"I know and your not there yet but it's getting close" Matt says looking at her "He'll be here at some point tonight"

"Speaking of which" says as she smiles at Matt "Don't you have a little one being born soon "

"Two more weeks" Matt says as he pulls out his cell phone as he looks at it seeing the missed calls " do you mind if I make a phone call, this is one of the first times I've been able to get to my phone today and apperently I have messages"

"Of course go right ahead" says as she continues to smile at him

"Matt" A nurse says as she walks into the doorway holding Savannah in her arms "Does this belong to you, she mentioned something about an Aunt Sarah and I took a shot"

"Yes" Matt says as he gives Savannah a questioning look as he takes her from the nurse "This is my niece Savannah who I have some questions for, starting with why she's here"

"Aunt Sarah is having the baby" Savannah says as she looks at him as Matt gives her a concerned look

"What do you mean Aunt Sarah is having the baby" Matt says continuing to look at her "Is she here, where is she at?"

"She's at your house" Savannah says as she looks back at him "She's having the baby at your house"

"There you are" Simon says as him and Charlie come into the doorway

"I'll call in" the nurse says as she sees the paniced look that is developing on Matt's face

"Okay and get an ambalance, we might need it" Matt says as he looks at her "We have to go" he says as he runs out the door still holding Savannah as Simon follows behind him with Charlie

"Good luck" says as she yells into the hallway as her and the nurse smile at each other

Lucy, Rosina and Richard are standing in the kitchen as Matt comes bursting through the door followed by Simon, Savannah and Charlie come following in behind them "Where is she?" Matt says as he looks at the three of them

"It's okay" Lucy says as Matt leans on the counter as he trys to catch his breath

"You look like you just ran a marathon" Richard says noticing where Matt is sweating

"Sarah and Jenny are doing just fine" Rosina says as she gives Matt a reassuring look "And John and Jacob are with David and Sam at Lucy and Kevin's, and your mom and dad are on their way back from their visit with ginger"

"Wait when you say Sarah and Jenny, you mean" Matt says as Rosina, Richard and Lucy smile at each other

"I think you two have a new cousin" Simon says as he smiles at Charlie and Savannah

As Matt is still looking at everyone in the room Mary comes down the hall as she has a grin on her face "Would you like to meet your daughter" She says as Matt walks over to her still in a state of shock as Mary leads him back down the hall as the rest follow them

"She really is gorgeous" Ruthie says as she sits beside Sarah looking at Jenny who is wrapped up in a blanket in Sarah's arms as Kevin is leaning against the sink nearby as Mary comes back into the bathroom followed by Matt as the rest poke their heads inside

"Here she is" Sarah says as Matt sits down on the other side of her not being able to take his eyes off of Jenny "Thanks for all of your help" she says smiling at Kevin, Mary, Lucy and Ruthie

"We owed you anyway" Lucy says as she looks at Sarah who is still smiling at Matt's unchanging reaction "With Matt bringing this little girl into the world" she says as she gives Savannah a kiss

"And for the record I didn't faint" Kevin says as he looks at them "I just felt a little lite headed"

"You did faint" Mary says as she looks at him "It's a good thing that Ruthie, Lucy and I were here when you did"

"Are you okay?" Sarah says as Matt is now resting his head on her shoulder as he still hasn't said anything as he looks at Jenny

"I am now" he says as he looks up at Sarah before looking back down at Jenny

"Okay well let's give the parents some privacy" Simon says looking at the rest of them walk back into the other room just leaving Matt and Sarah in the bathroom with Jenny


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Matt is sleeping on the couch as Sam and David come storming through the door as Annie follows in behind them

"You know what" Sam says as he looks back at David "just don't even talk to me right now" he says as he takes off up the stairs

"Well that's fine with me" David says as he follows up the stairs "Since I wasn't planning on talking to you"

"Sam, David just wait a" she begins to say before hearing the door to the attic slam shut as she gives a defeated look

"What's going on there" Matt says as he rolls over onto his back as Annie comes into the living room

"Oh another arguement" Annie says sitting down on the edge of the couch looking at him "What are you doing over here"

"Rosina is over at the house with Sarah, so i'm trying to take a nap" Matt says as he rubs his eyes "I just got off from working all night, and since my paternity leave doesn't start till next week"

"I take it our Jenny is still crying alot" Annie says as she gives him a sympathetic look as Matt sits up more on the couch

"She is such a little girl to have such a loud cry" Matt says as he looks at her "Sarah and I are both exhausted, I think she's cried more then the boys did combined"

"She's just a week old, it will get better" Annie says as she smiles at him "And after having seven of you, it always seems like there's one that cries more then any of the others"

"So that would be Lucy for us" Matt says as he looks at Annie as she gives him a look

"When you were babies" Annie says as she playfully hits him in the side "And while you all probably thought that David and Sam were the loudest, actually you were the loudest"

"At least I broke you in" Matt says as he smiles at her "So I guess that means Jen gets it honest,  
can't wait to tell Sarah that"

"Are you still planning on coming for dinner tonight?" Annie says as she looks at him "Ruthie wants to go over the game plan so far for the wedding, and she wanted everyone to be here" she says as she continues to look at him "And maybe afterwards we can keep Jenny for the night so you and Sarah can get some rest"

"John and Jacob are having a boys weekend with Charlie and Michael at Kevin and Lucy's" Matt says as he looks at her "A house without kids, that never happens" he says as he continues to look at her "you know if you wanted to" he starts to says as Annie picks up on what he's hinting at

"We can watch her for the weekend" Annie says picking up on what he's trying to say "I guess you and Sarah deserve a break" she says as they hear banging upstairs from the attic "I better go talk to your brothers, I'll bring you a pillow and blanket back downstairs, that will probably be more comfortable for you to finish your nap"

"Ruthie are you back here" Jackson says outside as he comes through the gate in the backyard as he holds Clarie in his arms as two other girls running through the gate behind him

"I'm over here" Ruthie says as she pops her head over from Sarah and Matt's backyard "I'm fixing the gate to connect Matt and Sarah's yard to mom and dad's, they've been so stressed out and exhausted with Jen and I've been promising so I figured it would be a nice surprise"

"I hope your mom and dad don't mind having four more for dinner" Jackson says as he looks at her "Anna was supposed to watch them, but Mary invited her to play a pick up game this afternoon and Daniel wanted to go with them" he says as he continues to look at her "And then Anna is going on a date tonight and Mary is going to bring Daniel with them when they come, and I have Erica, Michelle and Clarie"

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine, at this point it's expected that we might have guest for dinner" Ruthie says as she smiles at him "You can help me finish the gate" she says looking at him "And girls ,I think there's some coloring books in the living room, but just be quite because I think Matt is taking a nap in there"  
she says looking at Erica, Michelle and Clarie before the girls take off into the house

"And that's it for right now" Ruthie says later as everyone is gathered in the living room where there are charts behind her

"Matt, Sarah it's finished" Lucy says as she nudges Matt as him and Sarah have fallen asleep leaning against each other

"What did we miss" Matt says as him and Sarah wake up as he looks at them

"Yea we're sorry Ruthie" Sarah says as she looks at Ruthie "It's just been a long few days"

"I understand" Ruthie says as she looks at them "All I really went over after you crashed out was the wedding party" she says looking at them "Sarah, your going to be a bridesmaid along with Mary, Anna, Rachel, Madison, Erica is going to be a junior bridesmaid and the Lucy is going to be my matron of honor" she says continuing to look at them "And then Matt, your going to be a groomsman along with Simon, Carlos, Kevin and Sam and David and then Daniel is going to be the best man" she says as she continues "And then John, Jacob, Charlie and Michael are going to be the ring barriers and Savannah, Jessica, Emily, Claire and Michelle, and since Jen will be bigger by then I thought Savannah and Michelle could pull her in a wagon and they could be the flower children"

"Well it sounds good to us" Matt says as they get off the couch as Sarah stands up beside him "But we are going to go start our kids free weekend"

"And if you need anything just let us know" Sarah says as they get ready to go out the door "And boys you be good for Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin"

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Lucy says as she looks at them

"We've raised seven children" Annie says looking at them "I think we can handle one" she says as they go out the door

"We can take Savannah tonight too" Mary says looking at Lucy "Since you have all the boys at your house"

"Sure she can go over there" Lucy says as she looks at her "I can go pack up some of her things"

"Can Clarie come over too" Emily says as she looks from where her and Jessica are on the floor with Claire,-  
Michelle and Erica

"You know what why don't you all come and we can make a weekend out of it" Mary says as she smiles at all of the girls on the floor "We're going to offically be family in a few months"

"One big happy crazy family" Jackson says as he looks around the room

"Well if our house is going to be took over by girls then I'll just help Kevin with the boys" Carlos says looking at them

"In that case, I'll go with Mary and help with the girls" Lucy says as she smiles at them

"Anna and I agree that we want in with the girls too" Ruthie says as her and Anna look at them

"Done" Mary says as her and Lucy smile at them "And Rachel your welcome to come with us and Simon you can go with the boys"

"We're in, and Sam, David, Jackson and Daniel can come too" Simon says as he smiles at them "Should we let Matt and Sarah know about the new plan"

"I think we should just let Matt and Sarah enjoy their mini staycation" Annie says as she looks at them "Maybe they can get in on the fun next time you have a girls weekend and boys weekend"

"Okay well let's all go then" Ruthie says as they all begin to walk out of the door leaving Eric and Annie in the living room as Annie is holding Jenny in her arms

"So what are we going to do now grandma?" Eric says as he gives Annie a look before kissing her on the head

"Well grandpa, we are going to enjoy our weekend with this beautiful little girl" She says as she smiles at Jenny who has fallen asleep in her arms

-  
I want to say thank you to roganjalex and TheViperJono for being such big supporters of this story, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it and have appreciated your postive feedback. you've been what's motivated me to continue on with this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and while the next couple chapters are going to focus in more on Ruthie and Jacksons wedding stuff, if there is any ideas that you would like to add for future chapters rather it involve the ones that were actually on the show or the new individuals that I have made up for the story just let me know. -


	7. Chapter 7

"How's it going down there?" Sarah says a few weeks later as she holds Jenny as Ruthie is under the sink

"It should be good" Ruthie says as she comes out from under the sink "You would think for the money those plumbers were given they would have at least installed everything right" she says looking at her "At least I'm learning what plumbers and contractors to hire and not to hire"

"Well I'm getting ready to fix something to eat if you and Jackson can stick around" Sarah says as she looks at Ruthie

"Yea, I have time before my next appointment and Jackson is working the evening shift today" Ruthie says as she takes Jenny from Sarah "And that means we get to spend more time with this sweet girl"

"I'm glad that we finally got her on a sleep schedule" Sarah says as she grabs something out of the fridge as she turns on the oven "Because that means mom and dad can get some sleep" she says as she looks at Jenny

"Do it again Jackson, Do it again" Sarah and Ruthie hear the boys scream out from the living room

"What's going on in here" Ruthie says as her and Sarah walk into the living room as Jackson is lifting Jacob up before sitting

"Well I do this thing with Claire that I call" he begins to say as they continue to look at him

"Oh Rocket" Sarah says as she looks at him "Matt does that with them and they love it"

"Yea, I figured that out after about 20 times of doing it with each of them" Jackson says as he looks at her

"Hey everybody" Matt says as he walks into the living room in lounge clothes "Ah playing Rocket huh" he says looking at Jackson "I don't even have to go to the gym anymore, I just play that with them three or four times a week"

"Okay you two, why don't you go get cleaned up while I finish lunch and maybe we can have a picnic outside" Sarah says as the boys run out of the living room "Are you feeling better?" she says looking at Matt

"I still feel a little sluggish" Matt says looking at her "but I haven't thrown up in 24 hours so that's a plus"

"So the stomach bug finally made it's way around to you" Jackson says as they all walk back into the kitchen

"Right in the middle of my shift the other day" Matt says looking at him "Apperenly it had a delayed effect on getting around to me"

"It's funny how doctors seem to make the worse patients" Sarah says as she looks at Ruthie and Jackson as they are playing with Jenny

"Yea you make a terrible patient when your sick" Matt says as Sarah, Ruthie and Jackson all turn to look at him

"I'm bad?" Sarah says continuing to look at him trying not to be offended "Yea your worse" she says smiling as she walks past him to go check on the boys

"Yea I've only been around for a few months" Jackson says looking at him "But I even know who is worse between the two of you" he says as he follows after Sarah

"There was one time when he was in pre-med and came home sick so we gave him a bell to get our attention, that wasn't a good decision" Ruthie says as she follows behind Jackson "And he wasn't even a doctor yet then"

"Okay I get it" Matt says as he yells through the living room "And if your done making fun of me I'm going to go set up the picnic"

"Have y'all had any fights about wedding stuff yet?" Sarah says later as she sits on a picnic blanket in their backyard as she looks at Ruthie and Jackson as the boys are playing with Jenny "Don't worry there's bound to be a fight when planning a wedding, Matt and I had at least a couple fights"

"Was that for your fake wedding or the real wedding" Ruthie says as she looks at them

"For the fake wedding" Matt says as he lifts up from where he's been laying down as he steals a chip off of Sarah's plate

"Well there has been the church arguement" Jackson says as him and Ruthie look at each other

"The church arguement" Sarah says as her and Matt look at them

"We know that we want dad and Reverend Mitchell, and even your dad Sarah to have a part to officiate the wedding" Ruthie says looking at him

"Really you want my dad to have a part in it" Sarah says looking at her "Your not going to make him hold a candle like he almost did to your dad are you"

"I remember when you and Matt had the ceremonie when we were all there" Ruthie says looking at her "One of my faviorte parts was when your dad preformed the seven blessings, and I want him to do that at our wedding" she says continuing to look at her "I figured we're already a blended religion family so why not"

"Well I'm sure that dad would be honored to do that" Sarah says as she smiles at her "If you want to ask him in person, mom and him should be at the house tonight"

"Yea I'll do that, I think my appointment today is near their house" Ruthie says looking at her

"So what was the chuch arguement?" Matt says as he looks at them

"Well Ruthie wants to get married at your dad's church because she grew up there" Jackson says looking at them "But I have the same arguement that I want to get married at my family's church because I grew up there"

"And we're starting to think that maybe we should just pick a neutral spot" Ruthie says as she looks at them "If we could ever settle on a spot"

"I just had an idea" Sarah says looking at them "Our backyard and Lucy and Kevin's yard is all connected to your parents backyard, we could have the wedding in your parent's backyard and then have the reception in one of our backyards"

"That is an option that we hadn't thought of" Jackson says as he looks at her "And we couldn't do that at my parents since our backyard isn't big enough for that, so I don't think there would be any arguements from them"

"I think that's been the best option that we've had so far" Ruthie says looking at him "It's not like we haven't had big events before"

"Well that was our biggest arguement" Jackson says as he looks at her

"Your doing good then if that was your biggest arguement" Sarah says as she looks at them "Have you figured out anymore parts of the wedding"

"We finally decided that Martin and Mack are going to be ushers, and then Sandy and Aaron are going to be coming with them" Ruthie says looking at them

"Have you decided who's going to walk you down the isle" Matt says as he looks at her

"I've going back and forth for a couple weeks about that" Ruthie says looking at them "And I couldn't just pick one person, and I want you and Simon to both walk me down the isle, your both my older brothers and that just feels right"

"I'll be happy to do that for you" Matt says as he gets up off the blanket as he gives Ruthie a kiss on the head "Better start cleaning all this up, it's time for the boys nap"

"And we better get going" Ruthie says as her and Jackson stand up too "You have work and I have to get to my appointment" she says looking at Jackson "Are we still on for looking at bridesmaid dresses tommorw" she says looking at Sarah

"Wouldn't miss it" Sarah says as she stands up as she walks over to the boys scooping them into her arms as Matt has already took Jenny inside "It will be nice to have an afternoon out with the girls" she says smiling before walking into the house as Ruthie and Jackson follow listening to the boys complaining about having to take their naps


	8. Chapter 8

A couple months later Ruthie is standing in front of a full length mirror as she looks at where she is in a wedding dress as she hears a knock at the door

"Can we come in?" Lucy says as her and Mary poke their heads into the door as Ruthie notions them in

"You look so beautiful" Mary says as she walks over as she gives Ruthie a hug as her and Lucy continue to look at her

"I can't believe your getting married" Lucy says as they look at her "It just seems like yesterday that mom and dad brought you home from the hospital" she says wiping away a tear

"Don't cry" Ruthie says as she looks at them as Mary has started to tear up some "If you cry then I'm going to cry"

"I have news for you" Mary says as she wraps her in a side hug "You're probably not going to get through the day without crying"

"We love you little sis" Mary says as she continues to hug Ruthie as Lucy comes over to join them

"Okay, I have gifts for you" Ruthie says as she turns around coming back with framed pieces of paper "I found this poem online and I gave all the other girls a necklace but this poem is for the two of you" she says as she hands them to Mary and Lucy "I have one for Matt, Simon, David and Sam too, except theirs are obviously for brothers"

"A Sister Like You" Mary says as she begins to read whats on the paper "Someone who will understand who knows the way I feel, In every situation her concern is very real."

"Someone who has walked my ways who knows my every need, Times when she would see me cry her heart would nearly bleed" Lucy says as she reads from where Mary has left off "Everyone should have a sister like I do" she says as she begins to cry again "Richly blessed is what I am to have a sister like you"

"We love you" Lucy says as they again give her a hug "We better get back down there though, see you in a few minutes" she says as her and Lucy leave the room as Simon walks in

"So your getting ready huh" Simon says as he closes the door behind him as he walks over towards Ruthie

"I am" Ruthie says as she smiles at him "I'm getting a little nervous" she says as she continues to look at him

"When Rachel and I got married, I was basically a nervous wreck the morning before" Simon says as he looks at her "But it's worth it in the end, and Jackson is a really lucky guy"

"You remember when we shared this room" Ruthie says as she looks around the room

"Those where some good times" Simon says as he smiles at her "It seems like forever ago now"

"Course I also remember how excited you were to finally move into Matt's old room" Ruthie says as she gives him a joking look

"It's my turn now" Matt says as he pokes his head in the door before coming in

"I'll see you downstairs" Simon says looking back at Ruthie as he leaves the room

"Look at you" Matt says as he walks over and gives her a hug "I can't believe your all grown up and getting married, I still see that little girl that I use to hoist on my shoulders to get the cookies off the top shelf"

"And no one ever suspected a thing" Ruthie says as she smiles at him "I was thinking earlier what you said when I had my first date, that marriage is great but dating stinks"

"Well I can't wait for you to find out how great it is" Matt says taking her arm into his "We better get down there"

Later the evening Jackson is holding Claire at the reception as he is surrounded by John, Jacob, Charlie and Savannah

"So are you our Uncle Jackson now" Charlie says as he looks at Jackson along with the other three

"I am your Uncle Jackson now" Jackson says as he smiles as he looks at them "Why don't you guys take Claire and go play with the other kids while I go greet more guest with Aunt Ruthie"

"I'm so happy you could make it" Ruthie says meanwhile as she hugs Margaret as she stands with Martin, Sandy and Mac

"Welcome to the club" Margaret says referring to where her and Mac had got married almost a year earlier after she had finished her teaching degree

"We're really happy for you and Jackson" Martin says giving her a side hug "Sharon feels bad that she couldn't make it" he says referring to his girlfriend

"And so does John" Sandy says looking at him "But he ended up having to work an extra shift at the hospital this weekend"

"Tell them that's okay" Ruthie says smiling at them "Maybe we can all get together sometime when we get back from our honeymoon"

"Are you ready to go more greeting " Jackson says as he walks over to Ruthie as he kisses her on the cheek

"I like the sound of that" Ruthie says as her and Jackson continue to walk around the crowded yard


	9. Chapter 9

"We're back!" Ruthie says excitedly as her and Jackson walk through the kitchen door as Annie and Cathrine are standing in the kitchen

"Welcome back" Annie says as she walks over giving them both a hug

"How was the cruise?" Cathrine says following Annie as she also gives them a hug

"Um interesting" Jackson says as him and Ruthie give each other a look

"As it turns out the ship we cruise we were booked on also had a seniors week" Ruthie says looking at them "So we were the youngest couple on the ship"

"But there were alot of little elderly couples that told us congradulations" Jackson says as they look at them

"And all of those rousing games of shuffle board" Ruthie says as she gives him a look

"Well everybody else is in the backyard waiting for supper" Cathrine says as she grabs a plate as they head back out the door

A couple days later Rachel is nervously sitting out in the hallway at the hospital as Matt comes out of a door carrying a paper bag

"What are you doing here?" Matt says as he sits down in the seat beside her as he pulls a hamburger out of the bag

"Oh I was just here" She starts to say as she looks at the hamburger "Can I have a piece of that?"

"Yea" Matt sats as he hands it to her so she can get a piece of it as she takes a big bite out of it before continuing to eat it "That's a big piece, no that's the whole hamburger" he says shaking his head as Rachel looks back at him

" " Another Doctor says as he walks around the corner as he looks at Matt and Racheal "I should have pieced this together before, one of your family members "

"My sister-in-law" Matt says as he looks at him "Anything in that paperwork explain why I just had my lunch stolen"

"Sorry" Rachel says as she looks at him "I was hungry, I'll buy you another one" she says continuing to look at him

"It might explain some things" The doctor says as he lets out a laugh from watching Matt and Rachel bickering as he hands the chart to Rachel as Matt leans over to look at it

"Yea it definatly does explain since your eating for two" Matt says as Rachel continues to look at the chart as the other doctor smiles before walking back around the corner

"Now I have to figure out how to tell Simon" Rachel says as she looks at him "I mean we've had a feeling but now that it's offical"

"I blame you" Simon says as he and Rachel walk into his mom and dad's house a few days later as Eric and Annie stand in the kitchen as they give him a confused look

"We got our first ultrasound today" she says as she hands the picture to Eric and Annie as she grins as they look at it

"Twins" Annie says smiling as she looks back at Eric before looking back at the picture

"Well we know what clearly runs in our family" Eric says as he looks at Annie "That makes set number three in grandkids" 


End file.
